Activation code 101
by Teeturtle Feet
Summary: An AU in which the ROTBFTD crew is a bunch of stupid immortal wannabe superheroes that uses activation codes to fight. Rated T for the amount of stupidity shown and maybe a tad bit of violence. {first fanfic so go easy please}
1. Chapter 1 Meet Team Super

**Activation code 101:**

Chapter 1.

 **Meet team Super**

It was another excellent day in Burgess, another excellent day for a crime. 5 wannabe criminals stood in an old 'warehouse', holding 3, suspected unimportant people, hostages. The hostages were unconscious, tied together in three chairs with a few loops of bad-looking knots.

"This area looks ugly." Criminal 1 muttered darkly, taking in the sight of the warehouse. The walls were made with some sort of aluminium, quite thin and are pretty small for a warehouse. He tightened the strap on his mask around his head and turned to his other 4 companions.

"Are you sure this isn't a shed instead?" Criminal 2 huffed in annoyance, fixing her domino mask, "I told you Hans is not the sharpest tool in the shed!" Criminal 2 is definitely a woman with her dark curly mane of hair flying around, beady black eyes that showed only evil. Her shrill voice cut through the air, "Pun intended because this is 100 percent a shed."

"Hey!" Criminal 3 shouted, his red-orange hair evident as he didn't use a proper mask, only a gray scarf around his neck. His gray scarf did not cover his hideous sideburns though, one of the many flaws in his 'costume'. He thought for a while of a proper comeback before settling with, "Gothel, you aren't any better!"

"He can't even refute me!" Criminal 2 or Gothel laughed which sounded more like a bark. Hans stomped away to one of the shed's corner and let out a whine comparable to one of a wounded goat.

"That's enough Gothel, we all know just how incompetent he is." Criminal 4 spoke in a deep gravelly tone. Hans sniffled in the corner mournfully.

"Meanie!" He cried, burying his face in his hands, using his poor grey scarf as a handkerchief. Gothel scowled at the sight of her blubbering, sobbing co-villain.

"Pitchy! We need to teach him a lesson. Now how are those terrible superheroes going to find us! We told them we were in a warehouse!" Gothel shrieked again. With her high pitched voice, it should be her named 'Pitch'. Pitch or Criminal 4 just scowled at her.

"Enough Gothel!" Criminal 1 huffed, peeling off his mask, his old face scowling. He brushed a hand through his graying head.

"Dr. Callagahn," Pitch muttered, "It's been an hour and all the progress we got is a sobbing hysterical carrot-head with sideburns that makes one puke, a squawking high pitched woman that rivals a parrot, me, you and the cackling guy with the big head that's still zapping the knocked-out hostages." He slapped his face in the way you call face-palm. Dr. Callagahn turned to see the short villain with the big head and white helmet zapping electricity from his fingertips. He could swore the hostages started to smell like burnt meat.

"HEY HEY HEY TURBO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dr. Callagahn banged his fist against the aluminum wall closest to him which made the whole shed groan in protest. "We want to make sure the prisoners are still alive not dead! We need the money boy, we're hungry and there's no food around."

"Only because you refused to scavenge from the bins!" Hans scoffed from his corner.

"NO THANKS TO YOU AT ALL, YOU BURNED THE BILLS YOU DONKEY." Dr. Callagahn bellowed. The sound bouncing through every wall in the small shed.

"By accident!" Hans protested futilely. Pitch messaged his head to suppress his growing headache. Is this his supposedly amazing team of villains?

"Alright you nimrods! I'll transfer us to a real warehouse!" Dr. Callagahn bellowed, slamming his fist in the ground and the whole shed glowed in response.

The shed began creaking, swaying back and forth as they were lifted off the ground by tiny beads. "I'm still in awe of your power," Gothel gasped, "What do you really call them, I'm not taking 'Dirt Pills' as an answer anymore."

"I call them 'Microbeads' because well...tiny sphere-like pills made out of dirt or dirt pills." Dr. Callaghan deadpanned. Gothel stared at him, her smile seemingly frozen as she turned away slowly, grossed out.

"Eh...okay." She stayed quiet the rest of the journey which Pitch, undoubtedly, appreciated. Pitch loves silence, which comes very rarely to him ever since he joined this ridiculous band of wannabe villains. He out of the whole ridiculous group decided against masks, one because his face is too beautiful to cover up and two because masks suffocates him. Turbo could be considered using a mask as he used a helmet, unlike him who goes bare from neck above.

"Mirror." Pitch muttered darkly and black sands swirled, taking form of a mirror where he ogled his face unashamedly. "Comb, gel." he continued and began styling his hair, spiking it into needles.

"Do you know when you do that your hair just looks oily and dirty?" Hans murmured, caressing his sideburns and adjusting his snot-smothered scarf.

"And your hair still looks like a woman menstruate above your head." Pitch murmured in response, his attention still fixed upon his hair. He summoned a hair spray and proceeded to give his hair a few sprays admiring the needles his hair was shaped in before waving his hand to get rid of the comb, mirror, gel and hair spray.

With a bang the whole shed dropped and the thin aluminium walls peel off under the pressure that rattled the shed. They found themselves in a much bigger space, one you can call a warehouse. "Finally, someone actually got us into a real 'warehouse'!" Gothel snidely remarked, looking at Hans in contempt which he replied with a glare of his own.

A silence passed between them. "So, we just wait?" Hans remarked, looking around the large space and it's wooden plank walls. "Is it just me or this warehouse smells like a barn?"

"There's no hay around and do you mind and please zip that huge mouth of yours?" Dr Callaghan barked, clearly at wits end at Hans.

"I'm sticking with waiting." Pitch stated, followed by Gothel's agreeing nod.

"Yeeeheeheeeee!" Turbo screeched, his laugh rung through the warehouse. The others looked amongst themselves in mock horror, with Pitch massaging his temple once more.

* * *

Somewhere in the city college, 4 heroes are busy with their own schedules.

A woman got up from her chair, fixing her platinum blonde hair in a French braid before taking her paper and proceeded to go in front of the class.

"Ms. Arendelle, are you done with your test?" The professor questioned, her brown eyes glittering in pride. "Oh how I wish my daughter was more like you, PAY ATTENTION DURING THE TEST MERIDA!" She snapped looking at the red-headed girl with a curly mane whose attention was anywhere but the test paper.

"MOM! Ya never taught me tis!" She protested indignantly, her accent thick as she wrung her hands around, her pen flying out of her grasp and landing with a sharp thud on another student's thigh. The blonde girl hissed and pulled the pen out before snapping it in half and throwing it back to Merida.

"Are you insane?" She squawked, her voice laced with pain, "Ms. Elinor permission to go to the restroom." Elinor nodded and stared at Merida with a withering scowl that made everyone near Merida scoot away. She walked gracefully to Merida, her head held high like a regal queen as she slammed her hand on Merida's desk.

"I taught you this, just 5 minutes ago, while you were snoring your lungs away, Elsa memorized it all and got 100 percent on her test score." She picked up Merida's paper with a grimace, reading the answers, aghast. "Merida! Scarcity is not a city!" Everyone around burst into fits of laughter while Elsa struggled to keep her face neutral.

"Ms, pardon me, may I leave to the restroom too?" Elsa, questioned gracefully followed by a girl tripping over her overgrown brown hair who raised her hands up and yelled,

"Me too Ms!"

"Alright, Ms. Corona submit the paper on my desk and you may leave, Ms. Arendelle, you too." Elinor nodded and shifted her gaze to Merida's paper once more, "Good Lord! What is this atrocity?" Merida slumped on her chair in defeat, waving meekly at her friends leaving to the restroom. "Merida! Sit straight!" Merida jerked her body up instantaneously, anger filling her eyes.

"Mother! Tis is Economy class, naut a place where we all act like queens!" Her protests fell upon deaf ears as her mother began shrieking at the monstrosity of her test paper.

* * *

Meanwhile in the restroom, "Astrid, are you okay?" Rapunzel questioned into the room, hearing a growl in response. Elsa sighed, this happened way too often. The toilet in their college looks awfully luxurious, it was well lighted and the toilet seats have heaters attached to it which makes doing 'things' so much more comfortable. The tiles are well kept, it looks almost new just like the ceramic walls the surrounds the stalls.

"I'm going to stab the pen into her neck next time and make sure its as painful as possible before her rebirth." Astrid hissed from one of the toilet stall, wounding a roll of tissue as temporary bandage. Elsa heard a bit of gnashing and wild munching like Astrid was eating some sort of food in frustation and anger.

"Here, no need to waste tissues, I'll fix it up." Rapunzel worriedly said. The toilet stall door opened with a long creak and Astrid came out, limping slightly, clutching her thigh. Gritting her teeth she spoke, "Punzie, make it quick, I don't have time for this. What if people sees our powers?"

"Yet you have time to create a chocolate bar, and eat it." Elsa raised her left eyebrow in suspicion at the chocolate bar that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, "You could have disinfect your wound at least."

"You're just jealous I got the time do this!" Astrid replied angrily, taking a huge bite of the delicious treat.

"Hush! I'm tryna focus!" Rapunzel hissed, shutting them both up, she placed her hands over the wound and spoke, "[activatecode='#01:healbeam'][/activate]" Her hands and hair glowed and a beam of light flow through, making the wound stitch itself up. But unfortunately, hair began to grew above the wound as well.

"Are you kidding me? I just waxed it!" Astrid squawked angrily, brandishing her chocolate bar like an axe, pointing it to Rapunzel's dainty face.

"Hey! It's not my fault that heal beam works wonders, it works so well it also heal broken hair roots! You should be thanking me!" Rapunzel gasped at the lack of gratitude, curling her fists as if preparing for a punch.

"Oh hush up you both!" Elsa shouted, stopping the argument before it gets physical, "[activatecode='#05:summonobject\wax strip'][/activate]" A wax strip appeared in her hand which she placed over the patch of regrown hair on Astrid's thigh and yanked it off, ignoring the screams that escaped Astrid. "If you guys keep arguing I'll make sure that the next waxing will be on your head."

Suddenly the toilet door slammed open, revealing a furious Merida. "That woman!" She seethed, "She canna understand just how much I deenuh want me father's company!" She wrung her hands in anger, failing to notice Astrid's prominent scowl.

"No you don't Astrid!" Rapunzel started, covering Astrid's lips but it's far too late as Astrid has uttered the words,

"[suicide][/suicide]" And the whole toilet blew up with an explosion of colors, killing the 4 superheroes.

* * *

"I really fail to understand," Pitch started, "Just what is taking those nimrods so long?" He paced around, black sand swirling at his feet mirroring his agitation.

"Do you think those heroes are actually dead?" Gothel asked, hope filling her voice.

"NO!NO!NO!" Turbo wailed in agony.

Dr. Callagahn scowled, "We need the money so for our sake, I hope not."

Hans screamed for absolutely no reason at all, "I can't do this! I can't! I'm so hungry! I'm tired!"

Gothel bounded at him brandishing her knives, "And whose fault it that?"

Their 3 captives began to stir, waking to the sounds of fighting. Their kidnappers are busy fighting themselves.

"With each cut you'll grow 30 minutes older!" Gothel taunted, holding her knife close to Hans' face, who struggled but unfortunately was pinned down by Dr. Callagahn.

Meanwhile Pitch and Turbo are busy zapping and suffocating each other. They found themselves the only ones not fighting and they decided to change that fact.

"Well isn't this just pleasant?" Said victim 2 whose hair glowed white in stark contrast with the dark warehouse, "We don't even need to use our powers." His blue eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Not like we can use them either, these ropes are anti-magic." victim 1 said in monotone, "I could grab my knife but unfortunately, it's in my boots and unless you want to open my boots with your mouth then I suggest we should stay put. Oh and I've got a prosthetic foot that shouldn't be tinkered with." He shook his head as his brown locks waved wildly.

Victim 3 grunted in response, not caring about the scene unfolding around him.

It took a few more hours before the heroes actually arrived and by that time the villains has wiped themselves out. They each laid on the ground, knocked out.

* * *

"Astrid!"Elsa growled, waking up in clean clothes, the pain still felt so fresh like her flesh was being peeled and burned. Rebirths are always painful especially if you can feel the pain. She looked around and admired her rebirth room. The crystalline snowflakes hung from the ceiling, shimmering. The walls were painted blue, just the way she like it. Her room was quite clean so she assumed that Gerda has been quite busy. She could stay there forever but then she remembers that there are more important matters at hands like killing Astrid and gutting her.

She slammed the blue wooden door open and ran down the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of the red wooden door with an axe carved into it. "Astrid! open this right now!" Elsa pounded at the door, preparing to kick the door down if she have to. She can feel the frustration rise up and she posed in a stance, ready to kick the door down when..

"It hurts ta even move ye, lil shize!" Merida's furious voice filled the hallway, Merida's door burst open and the redhead came running out with her curls wild, brandishing her bow like a madman on strike.

She heard Astrid's terrified squeal and Merida started kicking her door, "Open it!" She yelled with fury and Elsa had to stifle her laughter, the previous anger long forgotten. Suddenly a bone-chilling scream rang out, Rapunzel ran out of her lavender coloured door, her hair now blonde as she used it as a whip.

"Everyone clear away from the door, I'm about to make Astrid-kebab." She whispered and the other two company moved away. "Hey Astrid, we're leaving for Korean barbecue, see you later." She stomped away, imitating Merida's accent, pretending she was in a conversation. Almost immediately, the telltale click of a door lock being opened was heard.

"Wait!" Astrid cried out but didn't get to finish as Merida tackled her to the ground, snarling like a wild bear, holding an arrow close to Astrid's face.

"I'm going ta make ye rebirth so painful that ye won't be able to get up for a week." She hovered her arrow above Astrid's solar plexus, ready to stab and twist.

"Wait!" Rapunzel shouted, half mocking Astrid half serious, "I just got a notification that 3 people are being held hostages by the Evil 5 Gang! They told us to bring money!" Merida rolled off Astrid with a snarl while Rapunzel, proceeded to flick her wrist smartly, her hair acting like a whip on Astrid. As usual, no one was bothered by Astrid's screams.

"Oh good Lord!" Elsa moaned, "Guys, lets huddle inside this circle," She started drawing a large circle with a sharpie,"[displacement][/displacement] Displacement Code Activate!" She shouted, waiting a minute before the code activated.

"Why aren't we using Merida's passive?" Rapunzel sighed, "Displacement takes way too long!"

"Oh and remind me why we haven't recruited Anna yet?" Astrid hissed, glaring at Elsa.

"She's too young and I'm sorry to say but is also absolutely clueless when memorising codes. Now hush! We're about to transport!"

They transported with a flash of light, there one second and gone in the next appearing in the warehouse only to be greeted with the sight of their enemies sprawled all over, out cold. Being the person she always is, Elsa commanded, "Brandish your weapons! Don't fall into their trap!"

"Urm...I'm pretty sure that they're all knocked out." Victim 2 started.

"You shut up!" Astrid hissed, being the ever so loyal comrade to their leader.

"[activatecode='#05:summonobject\sword'][/activate]" Elsa yelled, followed by Astrid summoning of course, her trusty axe. Merida didn't bother as she already has has her bow in hand from the 'Astrid' incident.

"Eh whoops Elsie. I think I activated the wrong code." Rapunzel smiled sheepishly, her hair swishing at her feet.

"You what now?" Elsa shrieked in alarm, the rest of the group crowding over her. She squeezed the bridge of her tall nose, "Forget that, what exactly did you activate?"

"[demolish][/demolish]" She murmured, "Demolition code 19975" Oh dear, that explosion will be as large as a nuclear blast.

"Eh we'll survive." Merida said nonchalantly, throwing her hands up.

"YEAH BUT THEY WON'T!" Elsa gestured at the blank faces of the victims they are supposed to rescue from the hands of the terrorists.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Victim 1 asked in monotone.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Victim 2 sighed. "Nice meeting you both, may we find ourselves together in heaven too." Victim 3 snorted something inaudible as he struggled against the ropes that bound them.

"Quick Astrid, check how much time they have left!" Elsa muttered, panic evident in her tone.

"Uhh 7 seconds Elsa, we're going to die in Punzie's hands again."

"Hey! Earlier was your fault Astrid!" Rapunzel squawked indignantly.

"GOOD STARS! MERIDA ACTIVATE YOUR EMERGENCY PASSIVE POWER!" Elsa screamed, tugging at her French braid in fear.

"Elsa! It takes days ta recharge!" Merida complained, her Scottish accent tinting the air. Rapunzel and Astrid are still bickering back and forth.

"DO IT NOW!" Elsa commanded, her voice wavering like a boy's first voice crack from soprano to bass.

"[passivecode='#78:teleport']" Merida shouted. They disappeared with a flicker of light and a nuclear blast loud enough heard from city erupted in the middle of the ocean.

The air was empty where they once stood, the charges in the air stinging. The three captives looked amongst themselves, still tied in their ropes.

"They are a useless bunch of superheroes." Victim 2 sighed, "They didn't even bother to untie us."

"I know." Victim 1 murmured in monotone.

"Terrible" Victim 3 grunted in agreement, struggling against the stupid binds.

"Let's shout for help in 1...2...3!" The 3 victims screamed, sounding like a terrible form of choir, a mixture of monotone, drama and plain grunts.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! I hoped you liked it, I got a bit side tracked because I accidentally deleted 1/3 of the whole thing. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this soon considering it's about 3000 words. So well, this is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you'll go easy on me with the criticism. Oh right, thanks for reading and please drop a review if you liked it. Oh and the ships will come much later, I'm pretty sure we already know which ship amarite? So once more ,thanks. -TELLIA Q**


	2. Chapter 2 The Supers renamed themselves

**Activation Code 101**

Chapter 2.

 **The Supers renamed themselves.**

 **[disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.]**

Saturday, February 4 (at dawn)

"This is the worst state of living ever!" Hans moaned, "We're living in a trailer park. With somebody else's car!" He looked like he aged quarter a decade since we last saw him. This means literally since Gothel's power did make him older. The group were standing in what seemed like an abandoned trailer park.

"Only if somebody hadn't burned all the $400,000 dollars we got from Jafar as starting money." Gothel said out loud, as if she was thinking, which we know she wasn't and is only doing that to make Hans cry again.

"Gothel that's enough. C'mon let's move this person's objects out of the trailer park. This is our new home now. I hope everyone respect me enough not to break this." Dr. Callaghan muttered, sounding defeated.

An awkward silent filled the small mobile home. Gothel sighed, enter the small mobile and began to move the objects inside the place and dump it outside through the window, Hans and Pitch following behind her. Turbo remained silent, stoic and unmoving.

"Hey Turbo? You alright kid?" Dr. Callagahn called from inside the mobile home.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN FIGHT HEROES!" Turbo wailed suddenly and collapsed to the asphalt road of the trailer park. Pitch ran outside to the failed racer's side.

"There, there." Pitch muttered awkwardly, patting his shoulder and lifting him up. Because of their hight difference and Turbo's naturally scrawny body, it looks as if Pitch was holding an extra large baby instead.

Dr. Callagahn scowled and kicked the mobile home, making it tilt slightly before ramming back to its natural position. He was getting tired of his teammates' antics.

"So what do you propose we do? Just saunter in a bank and demand money? Powers is not that uncommon in this city! In fact I think a majority of the citizens have them!" Dr. Callaghan yelled, on the verge of breaking down.

"Stop acting like that! If you break down, I'll cry too!" Hans began sniffling, swiping at his nose with his long sleeves.

"Oh Hans, you are certainly not the brightest child but you certainly are the most emotional one." Pitch shook his head, pity evident in his golden eyes.

"I have a better idea." Gothel stated, absorbing the reaction of her fellow villains. They all look taken abacked, especially Dr. Callaghan.

"Wow. That's the first time you opened your mouth to do something better than insult Hans passively or aggressively or passive-aggressively" Dr. Callagahn gasped.

"Oh shush!" Gothel scowled, "Why not, instead of waiting for those stupid superheroes, let's go to them instead?"

"Now that sounds just plain dumb, they are not the only superheroes in the city." Pitch growled. Black sand swishing at his feet.

"Yes, but they are the worst. I learned a lot from the news apparently, they can only activate their superpowers if they say some strange coding." Gothel pondered thoughtfully. Shaking her frizzy black hair, as she paced forward and backwards in the mobile home.

"So? Kill?" Turbo questioned, hope filling his yellow sclera and black irises.

"Eh perhaps, we need to prepare ourselves though." Gothel shivered as she watched the tiny man began whispering of death and gore.

"So what do we suggest we do?" Hans questioned Dr. Callagahn innocently, scratching his red hair, befuddled.

"I suggest we get some weapons, even if we need to scavenge for it in this trailer park." Dr. Callagahn laughed scornfully, sounding very much like a villain which was followed by Hans and Gothel's nervous titters. Turbo screeched happily at that, searching for Pitch only to find him already scavenging for things.

"Hey who told you to start ahead?" Dr. Callagahn barked.

"Hans." Pitch said simply while the red head just stared at him, puzzled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gothel rolled her eyes and another Hans-should-be-kicked-out debate happens again.

* * *

Saturday, February 4 (present day)

"Our last mission was a failure, do you know why?" Elsa grumbled, irritated to the brink that she was stabbing her sword on the wooden floor. She watched her teammates as they sat cross-legged on the wooden floor of Astrid's rebirth room. Astrid was fiddling with some stickers on her axe, Rapunzel was brushing her long hair for about the 70th time while sweet Merida was sharpening her arrows.

"Because Punzie activated the suicide code?" Astrid scowled at the long, brown haired girl next to her.

"No, activating suicide was 100% your fault! NOW SHE, activated the nuclear explosion!" Elsa snapped at Astrid in which she replied with the usual, 'Chillax Queenie.'

"Nevermind dat! Shount we have ta come up with sum nicknames for us? We argh heroes now! We should remain vigilant!" Merida harrumphed throwing her hands out in the air, arrow narrowly missing Astrid's thigh.

"Yes we will all in due time." Elsa muttered angrily, aiming a vicious stab which pierced through the floor. She groaned as she pulled the sword out of the splintering mess. "Rapunzel fix it." She commanded, glaring at her brown haired friend.

"But it's not my—I'll get right to it." Rapunzel stopped complaining after she caught the angry glint in Elsa's usually composed face.

"Shouldn't we get a job?" Astrid drawled lazily, "We are graduating from University soon and this one does not provide us with money."

"Not all of us is graduating." Elsa muttered under her breath, watching the frizzy haired archer in her peripheral vision.

"Now yer sounding just like me mom!" She scowled, proceeding to sharpen the tips of her arrows into a sharper state. "Why CAN-NAUGHT any of ye guys understand dat I DO NAUGHT want ta be CEO!" She angrily expressed herself, stressing her tone on the 'cannot' and 'do not'.

"Oh shut up Merida! If you want to prove her wrong you better start showing her just in what division are you good at!" Rapunzel snapped before covering her mouth and squeaking, "I'm sorry!" The awkward silence ensued while Rapunzel tried to busy herself by polishing the now healed wooden floor.

"What were we saying before Rapunzel cracked?" Elsa deadpanned.

"A job-" Astrid coughed.

"Nicknames." Merida said at the same time.

"Both then!" Elsa clapped her hands in mock excitement, "Just what do you have in mind?"

"We need to go undercover. Like Supergirl and Superman. You know and protect our identities." Astrid threw her hands up in the air, "We need masks, costumes, we only have been heroes for a week and the Evil 5 gang has encountered us around 3 times. It's a surprise they haven't killed our family yet!"

"We can all agree they aren't a smart bunch." Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty! We need ta make sum costumes!" Merida cheered before the realization dawned on her, "How?"

"Gerda and Kai." Rapunzel shrugged, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"You lil shize!" Merida scoffed, "Yer encouraging dem to be reliant. Unindependant!" She shrieked. "We argh heroes, we take burdens not lay them!"

"No offense Mer, but unindependant is not a word." Astrid began, failing to notice the words Merida has been whispering.

"[activatecode='#05:summonobject\revolver][/activate]" Merida spun around and shot her between the eyes. "Oops. Accident." She mocked Rapunzel as Astrid fell to the ground, blood spurting out of her wound.

"Hey!" Rapunzel glared. They watched the dead body of Astrid glowed and disappear, only to reappear next to them on the bed without any hole between the eyes.

"MERIDA!" Astrid barked, spinning around to face her friends. "That hurts!" She whined. Rapunzel was clicking her fingers together, like she had something to say.

"That's it! Your code name is Idiocy!" Rapunzel grinned, "Merida could be Thuggery. Elsa could be Pessimism and me as Hopefulness!"

"WHAT?" Astrid scoffed incredulously while Merida stood up with a jolt. She kicked the red wooden table held adjacent to the end of the bed in pure rage.

"If I'm Pessimism then shouldn't you be Liability?" Elsa glared and the air around them chilled, "Give us proper code names!"

"Fine! I'll be Healer, you'll be Knight, Merida can be Archer while Astrid gets Berserker! HAPPY?" Rapunzel stood up and walked around the small room, brown hair trailing behind her.

"I'm not happy with Elsa's! We already have a berserker. We need no knights! She should be something else!" Astrid whined, "Why don't she just become like a mage or something? Give her another job! She usually use her sword as a magic staff anyways!" Astrid complained endlessly.

"If you don't want the magic sword in your gut freezing you from the inside I suggest you shut up." Elsa muttered.

"Duty noted." Astrid straightened up her back and pretend to zip her mouth.

"Anything else?" Elsa raised her left eyebrow at her teammates.

"Oh and regarding the costumes, I have an idea! You know sailor moon? We should activate it but we use 'transformation activate' instead of 'moon crystal power'. That would make us so cool I'm going to re-calibrate the commands now!" Rapunzel grinned, "No more Gerda and Kai." She looked at Merida wearily.

"Alright. I guess our conversation here is done." Elsa murmured looking around Astrid's room. "Hey I always wonder? Why don't we live here instead? Since we always end up here anyways?"

"I thought we already live here?" Rapunzel questioned, followed by the usual series of 'yeah' and 'me too' of Merida and Astrid.

"Do you?" Elsa questioned, actually looking surprised.

"Well, not officially. I pretend to sleep at home but I sneak out at night to sleep here every morning. That's what we all do." Astrid shrugged, "I mean the room at my house is not as homely as this one. Heck, I customised this with my own hands whereas the one at home was all mom's doings."

"Yeah. Me too, in all honesty, my house looks like a tower or more like a jail, most of the time the doors are locked except morning and after school so I escape using the window." Rapunzel sighed.

"Wait your parents locked you up?" Astrid questioned, mortified at the fact her best friend is being locked up in her own house.

"Yeah well...no. I'm not completely sure? Well the thing is, I am not living there anymore. Nuh uh, never ever!" She scoffed with sass, "All they can assume is that I go to school very early every morning."

"Hrmm...I see. I think it's time we officially move here, it will make things much more simpler right? I'll text Anna to inform mom and dad, because as usual they are having a vacation while I stay here, graduating..." Elsa seethed with anger, her palms curling into fists.

"Chillax queenie." Astrid smiled, "It's Saturday! We'll help you pack your bags! That's right! Every night is going to be the funnest ever!" She cheered alongside Merida and Rapunzel. She threw her palm up in the air, "[displacement][/displacement] Displacement Code Activate!" Astrid chant as they huddled into the previously made sharpie circle yesterday.

"Y'know, we really should upgrade Merida's powers." Rapunzel sighed as they wait for the circle to finish glowing, "I'll chuck in my upgrade points if we can get rid of Displacement code permanently."

"Hey!" Merida shrieked, "It's hard y'know!"

"I agree." Astrid huffed as they disappeared to thin air.

* * *

Friday, February 3 (night, flashback)

The air was cold as if the air conditioner was left on the whole day in the small headquarters. A familiar white haired man paced inside seemingly distraught in his grey t-shirt and trousers. "No no no!" He wailed, "I can't believe we lost the trail." Beside him flanked two other familiar men who were busy with the computers in the room.

"It's obviously Kristoff's fault, if only he didn't ask for a break. That break cost us our only lead and got us captured by the stupid Evil 5 gang." The brown haired man with the prosthetic leg shook his head.

"That's new Hiccup!" Kristoff growled menacingly, "For the first time in 5 years you didn't speak in monotone. Must have been very traumatised, I reckoned you wet your pants earlier!"

"I did not, at least not as bad as you!" Hiccup protested indignantly, his hands slicing through the air.

"Oh shut up!" The white haired man cried, "I had enough with you guys, did you know how much of an embarrassment we were today? We were almost as bad as the Supers!" He covered his face which turned red in shame, "We know just how incompetent the Supers are, and we were just the same! How are we going to report to the Saint!" He wailed again.

"No Jack! Not the Saint!" Kristoff gasped in mock drama, "Oh gosh why are you so dramatic? Santa Claus is not that bad and he prefers to go by North remember?"

"But he is the leader Kristoff! Don't you understand here? After the big flunk we pulled out at Snow's Zoo we'll probably get demoted!" Jack screamed in panic.

"Wait what? Demoted?" Kristoff faltered, his voice kicking up a few octaves higher.

"There's no time to talk about this," Hiccup started, looking at his watch, "We have the dinner in about 10 more minutes, we need to hurry." Jack squealed in panic and began to scramble at the drawers in the headquarters desk.

"Where is it? Where is it!" He screeched, tearing the drawers open with gusto.

"Where is what?" Hiccup drawled, helping him with some of the drawers.

"The teleporter!" Jack cried out, flinging a drawer open.

"It's with me lol." Hiccup grinned sheepishly as he waved the rod while Jack stared at him, miffed. "Alright." Hiccup muttered, pressing the buttons on the 'teleporter'.

The rod hissed and they get transported to a garden. In the night the garden looked black, Jack stepped on something squishy, "Welp, that better not be the petunias Tooth was planting." He squealed.

Hiccup turned on the flashlight on his phone and turned it to Jack's foot, "Uh no, it's worse! It's Bunny's flowers that he was growing for Easter!"

"Oh my lord! Run!" The three rushed out of the garden, ducking trees and jumping over bushes until they finally arrived in the manor's driveway.

"Alright, front door. Be natural." Jack smoothed out his T-shirt as Kristoff fixed his beanie and Hiccup adjusted his boots.

The manor loomed over them, looking like every haunted house ever but of course as residents, Jack and his other two buddies know better.

"Knock!" Kristoff whispered at Jack in hushed tones. Jack gulped and inched towards the door, rapping his knuckle on to it three times. Slowly, the door creaked open, the heaviness evident at how slowly it was moving.

"Ugh! North help me with this!" A cheery voice called with light laughter despite the evident struggle in getting the door open.

"Aye Tooth, I'm going." A deep rumble resonated, the voice tinged with a Russian accent.

Without warning, the door opened with a bang, showing a grinning woman and a grumpy looking old man with a huge body. "Nice of you three to finally show up." The grumpy old man broke into a grin enveloping the three of them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Eyy North." Hiccup murmured.

"Oh look at that!" Tooth cried out, the happiness evident in every bit of her elegant face, "You got rid of the ugly monotone!" She pinched Hiccup's cheeks, "C'mon we've got a meal to finish!"

"Alright!" Jack laughed nervously as they were greeted by the warm sight of the house. The fireplace was burning and decorations still hung over the ceilings and walls. "Uhh...I see you haven't taken down the Christmas decorations. I thought you said you would do it yesterday?"

"Change of plans, Christmas shall stay forever." A nasally voice huffed with exasperation. A man came out from the shadows created from the fire, his hair was cropped short and grey. "North is well...still adamant about it."

"Bunny! I'd like it better when your were in your bunny state!" Jack joked which was replied by a deep growl from Bunny. "Okay...sorry." Jack winced, "Care to lead us to the dining room?"

"Oh you little-" Bunny stopped short looking at Tooth, "Well of course, I'll lead you to the dining room." He took an exaggerated bow and hopped (literally) to the next room.

Jack, Kristoff and Hiccup followed him, whispering strategies on how to hide their stupidity. "We need to lie!" Jack muttered with Kristoff rolling his eyes as if saying 'obvious'.

"Well what excuse do you have?" Kristoff scowled, annoyed.

"I have-shh we're arriving in the room!" Jack hushed them up.

They walked into the next room wearily and was bestowed with the sight of dozen of varieties of dishes in rows of 5-metres-long tables.

"Take your seat everyone." Tooth came to light spreading her arms wide, "Let us all enjoy dinner." Despite the petite frame of tooth it's almost obvious she holds the highest authority despite being named only as vice leader. She spun around a few times, her viridian green knee-length dress swishing and the room glowed with magic as soft instrumental music played from thin air. Tooth waved her hands and a small pack of floss appeared on everyone's plate, "Don't forget to floss!" She grinned and settle of the left end long table.

Once the room was filled with chatter and voices, Jack being in the middle, whispered to the other two, "Alright Kristoff! I believe the only way we'll be able to save our promotion is if we pretend it never happened. And that the trail disappeared while we're saving a cat." Jack added the last bit thoughtfully, Hiccup and Kristoff nodding in agreement. "Did you memorised that? Because I took the liberty of calling information, no matter what we may not reveal what happened earlier." Jack muttered as Eugene began to walk towards them.

"Alright! Here comes Eugene with the knowledge of the trail we lost." Kristoff sighed while Jack was beckoning Eugene to come closer.

Eugene shook his shaggy brown locks and looked at them gravely, before pulling Jack by the ear. "Ow ow ow!" Jack yelped, trying not to spill the glass of water in his hand.

"Shhh! I'm convinced that the trail has something to do with the Evil 5 gang." Eugene whispered into Jack's ear, "Where and when did you last meet them?"

Jack choked on his drink and began to cough, Kristoff patting his back pretending to ignore the question whereas Hiccup reverted to the monotone voice.

"I'm not entirely sure." Hiccup said in monotone. Eugene raised his eyebrows in a sceptical expression.

"How about you leave this information with us and we'll track down the Evil 5 most recent location?" Jack grinned falsely, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to conduct separate interviews amongst the people of Burgess don't you?" He coughed a few times to get his voice to it's regular octave.

Eugene stared at them with an unreadable expression for at least 2 minutes before finally deciding to speak,"Well alright but if anybody asked who help you, it's Flynn Ryder." He walked away with a smug expression.

"I don't understand why he loves his stage name so much." Kristoff stared at his retreating figure, "I'd like Eugene better!"

"People are different." Jack murmured, "That was a close call, do you know where do we have to go first thing tomorrow morning?"

"To the dang warehouse." Hiccup finished, holding his glass of water up as if saying cheers.

The night ended with the sharp clink of the glasses amongst the voices talking.

* * *

Saturday, February 4 (afternoon)

"Argh! We overslept!" Jack woke up with a start, slapping the disloyal metal alarm clock beside his pillow that failed to alert them. Jack sat up from his bed and feel the blue carpet tickling his bare feet. Being in a hero agency undercover as a boarding school college, they mostly get time to themselves to decorate their little dorm room. The walls were filled with posters, action figures and little trinkets they obtained from their heroic adventures. "We need to go soon!" Jack yelled, trying to wake up the other roommates.

Kristoff groaned in the lower bunk next to him and covered his head with a pillow. "What time is it?" he sat up, rubbing his eyes, defeated, still holding on to his reindeer plushie.

"It's around 1 pm." Jack answered him not looking at him, his focus was on the sock he was slipping on, "Say Kristoff, do you think this sock looks weird?" He shoved his foot in front of Kristoff's face.

"Oof get that away from me!" Kristoff retched and slapped Jack's foot with a book he kept under his pillow. "And to answer your previous question, it actually depends on what shoes you're wearing." He blinked as if trying to focus, "This one definitely match with your knee-length boots."

"But then nobody can see it." Jack protested, slipping on the other pair and grabbing his t-shirt.

"Exactly, that pair of socks are a disgrace to the sock-making industry." He said, pointing to Jack's sock clad feet. "And trust me when I say this, you don't need any future plus-ones to see you in power rangers socks." Kristoff grabbed his shoes and put them on, yawning again before looking up at the top bunk above Jack where Hiccup resides, "Oi Hiccup bro are you still alive?"

"Uhh yeah wha?" Hiccup mumbled before the telltale snore was heard again.

Jack wiggled his blue power rangers socks with a pout, contemplating what Kristoff said before deciding to keep them on. He grabbed his blue hoodie and slipped it on, rapping his knuckle on the wooden underside of Hiccup's bed. "Yo Hiccup! We need to go-"

Whatever Jack has to say was cut off by Hiccup's screams, "I'm innocent! I'm innocent!" He yelled to nobody while Jack nodded at Kristoff who flicked his finger reluctantly. With that Hiccup woke up with a yawn, "Oh man what a pleasant dream."

"Oh yeah very pleasant indeed." Jack muttered under his breath. "So what did you dream about?" He prepared the teleporter, pressing some buttons so that the rod glowed.

"I mean at first it was terrifying, dragons were chasing me! I was a fish!" Hiccup jumped out of the top bunk and landed on the beanbag, "However it suddenly turned pleasant, I dreamt I could talk to animals." He ended with a thoughtful edge to it, he held his hand out to Jack asking for his detachable foot.

"But isn't that your superpowers, talking to animals?" Jack reminded him, handing out the foot which Hiccup gratefully accepts.

"Yeah but not like this, I had a dream that my powers came from this sort of amulet, and people were calling me Sofia. Mind you, I was a princess!" He gasped in remembrance as he fixed the prosthetic on his thigh.

Jack glared at Kristoff, "What did you do?" He mouthed. Kristoff shrugged and looked at Hiccup, a little worried. "So Hiccup are you ready to retrace the missing trail?" Jack waved the teleporter rod. Hiccup nodded and they teleported to the warehouse with a hiss.

Jack dropped to the ground swiftly, scanning the empty warehouse. "Hiccup, do you have the substance scanner? We need to find any trace leading to where they are living now." Jack looked up, the wooden beams supporting the warehouse looked sturdy, why did they pick here out of anywhere else? Jack paced around conflicted as Hiccup sampled some black sands that they found from yesterday's civil war between the Evil 5.

Without warning 4 individuals appeared in the warehouse tumbling out.

The platinum blonde groaned, "Astrid! You didn't make a new circle?" She stood up and brushed dust off her plaid-patterned blouse and skinny jeans. She looked up at Jack, Hiccup and Kristoff, "Uhh...hi?" She flipped her French braid over her shoulder so the it rested on her back and held out her hand. Despite how awkward the situation was, Jack was not about to let a chance with a pretty girl slip by. "I'm Elsa, Elsa Arendelle."

"The snow lady from the supers?" Hiccup guessed. Her eyes widen in disbelief, before settling onto them coldly. The other blonde haired girl walked next to Elsa followed by the brunette and the redhead.

"That's right. We are the Supers." Elsa let go of Jack's hand like it was poisonous, "Transformation Activate!" She shouted as white armour appeared on her body, plated with a certain alloy of metal and plastic. Her braid was secured inside a helmet which was decorated with blue snowflake patterns.

"Umm Elsa?" The brunette called.

"What is it Rapunzel?" Elsa snapped, looking mad as if Rapunzel disturbed the 'moment'

"I don't like the name the 'Supers'. It's too general." She murmured, picking on her purple plated armour. Her helmet was painted with a vague symbol resembling the sun.

"I agree!" The redhead grinned inside her green helmet, "We shoulda be Merida's gang!"

"No way!" The other blonde haired girl shouted in her red helmet, "We should be Astrid and her minions!" Which launched a mini argument.

"What about power rangers?" Jack suggested, holding back his laughter which was met by glares that could burn down the warehouse.

"Oh be quiet, why don't we just call ourselves 'the activators' and be done with it?" Elsa hissed at him.

"Wait! Actually that's not too bad!" Rapunzel laughed, "I like it!" She was followed by the agreements of the other two.

"Alright, we have our new name!" Elsa smirked, happy that it was her name choice that won.

"De-activators?" Kristoff sputtered, a bit confused.

"No. The Activators." Elsa grinned, looking straight at Jack's eyes.

* * *

 **This was dued a week ago. So sorry! Because of that I wrote an extra thousand words. I can't believe I actually enjoy writing fanfiction this much. It gives me a wider range of characters than having to design every single one of them like I do in my original stories.**

 **So well...I figured, I'd talk a bit about my inspiration for this fanfiction. The rebirth thing is inspired by infinity blade 3 which is actually, I admit, a very fun game. You should play the series if you could. The activation code thingamajig, is inspired by my ICT class. In which we learned to make a website the hardest way, using a note pad with the [html]** **[/html] kind of thing. Which is the basis of inspiration for the activation codes. So like the main character in infinity blade. Everytime he dies he wake up naked like in this chamber or smth. So yeah except add the pain for more drama of course. And well, I got a bit inspired by sailor moon as you can see and power rangers. Those were my childhood.**

 **And if you paid close attention I added the time thingamajig. I figured it would make things easier to follow. Starting from now every other chapter except the first will have the date.**

 **So now I bade farewell once more, Activation Code Activate!**


End file.
